Say That You Love Me
by DreamForever03
Summary: Derek's the most popular guy at school. That is until a new guy shows up and says he can get any girl he wants. A bet’s made and Derek has to make Casey fall in love with him in 4 weeks? This guy clearly is insane. CHP 7 UP!
1. The New Guy

**Say That You Love Me**

**Summary: **Derek was the most popular guy at school. That is until a new guy shows up and says he can get any girl he wants. A bet's made and Derek has to make Casey fall in love with him in 4 weeks?? This guy clearly must be on something.

**Author's note: **Hey guys this is a new story that I am co-writing with TalesFromAnother. You may have heard of her, she writes: To be, or not to be: That's What I wanna know. Now I know that I still have my other story "Holding On to You". Don't worry I'm not stopping that one, It's still going! Next update should be this weekend, so look out for that one and this one! The weekend is usually when I'll be updating my stuff. Anyways, I'm done talking. Now back to the shooow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD

Chapter one: The New Guy

The doors of Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School swung open, and through them came walking Derek. He wore a smile that showed like he owned the place, this was his kingdom, and this is where he thrived. Being popular and most loved by wasn't as easy as it sounds, but Derek took to the job with no problem. Today was a good day, it was Friday and he had a whole weekend of nothing but fun. All he needed was a lovely young girl to make it all the more fun. Shouldn't be hard considering he saw plenty pretty girls ready to jump at the chance to have a date with him.

He walked down the hall flashing his ever-popular smirk that made the females melt. That was when he spotted her, brownish blonde with curly hair over in the corner reading, she wore a short denim skirt with a lovely formfitting pink lace top.

"I think she could make the weekend more fun." He thought to himself with a perverted smile.

He walked her way and leaned next to her.

"Hey." He spoke seductively. Her attention drifted from her book and immediately onto him.

"Busy tomorrow? Cause I thought me plus you equal's a really good time." He gave his famous grin which made her blush, he knew she was hooked.

"Sounds good." She said looking down. "But I already have plans."

Derek facial expression went from confident to blank, no girl had ever really turned him down.

"With who?"

"That new student named Sam. You know him?"

Derek didn't know him know him but he had heard things…

"Anyways, I have to go." She closed her book and walked away.

Derek was disappointed for about a minute, and then he saw all of the other possibilities. There were two red heads and a brunette calling him, at least one of them would say yes, and if he got lucky all three of them would. No luck all three were busy, and not just them, basically every girl was taken and a good majority had plans with Sam.

"How many girls can he take out in one weekend?" He thought to himself. "Just who the hell is this guy? Thinks he can take my territory! Well he's wrong. I need to find him so I can show him who's boss."

Derek lagged to his locker feeling defeated, grabbed his English book, and turned around to see his friend Ralph standing in front of him.

"Whats wrong D? You look a little down" Ralph asked.

Derek didn't feeling like telling him, "Nothing really. Just a bit...tired."

Ralph seemed to buy it, "Any response to the audition posters we put out for our band?"

"Yeah, I got a few call backs, we're going to be meeting tomorrow around noon at my house."

"Sweet!" Ralph said. "Will Casey be there serving snacks?" He had a strange look in his eye. Derek pretended to vomit, making the gagging sounds and everything.

"Sorry dude, she's hott."

Derek shook his head and walked away. Today was going downhill, no girl had said yes to going out with him, and now Derek had to sit next to Casey; who Ralph had just called hott, for the next 45 minutes in English class.

'Just kill me now.' He mumbled under his breath as the teacher started to the lesson.

**Author's Note: **What yea think? Review please? It's my (lil cutie0918) birthday tomorrow! I'm turning 17! Yay! Happy Birthdaaay too me! Woot!

Xoxo,

Lil cutie0918 and TalesFromAnother


	2. My Lucky Charm

**Say That You Love Me**

**Disclaimer: We do not own LWD.**

Chapter two: My Lucky Charm

Forty-five minutes felt like forever to Derek. Unlike Casey, who was taking notes and paying attention to every word the teacher said, he had zoned out long ago.

"Alright class, projects due on Monday." Said Mrs. Anderson waving goodbye to the students. Derek snapped awake from his nap, he realized he hadn't taken any notes; he would just steal them from Casey if need be.

Casey and Emily walked out the class side-by-side, Emily was chattering on about something dealing with Sheldon.

"I forgot something in the classroom!" Casey shouted aloud, she caught the attention of Emily and the students standing around them, "I'll catch up with you later Em!"

"Kay, bye!"

Casey walked back into the classroom and made her way back to her desk; Mrs. Anderson was still sitting at her own desk. She appeared to not have noticed her.

Casey knelt down on the floor, and started pretending as if she were looking for something while whispering for her teacher to come over. Mrs. Anderson looked up from her papers at Casey; she decided to indulge whatever she was doing.

"Yes?" She came over to her and bent down a little.

"I think I should have gotten a one hundred on my quiz instead of a ninety-nine. The answer you marked wrong was the one I was most confident about." Casey said in a hushed tone. She handed her paper to Mrs. Anderson, and she looked it over.

"You're right." She stood up and walked back to her desk. "My mistake." She corrected her error and handed the quiz back to Casey. Casey stood and dusted herself off, she thanked Mrs. Anderson and left.

Upon entering the hall Casey looked around, she wanted to make sure that no one saw her "grade grubbing". She had tried to change but just couldn't, so she decided to grub in secret. Casey looked at her watch; she only had five minutes to get to her favorite seat in History, and she still had to go by her locker. Casey decided to power walk.

She was coming around the corner, not paying attention, and collided into someone, they both fell flat on their butts, notes flying everywhere. Casey regained her stamina and leaped forward to pick up her books and papers.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking up; she became speechless when she saw it was guy- a very cute guy, she had ran into.

"No problem." He said while flashing a smile. He gathered up his papers and noticed a band audition flyer, which had come out of Casey's binder.

"You auditioning, or is this your band?" he asked.

Casey looked at what he was holding, "_Derek_" she hissed under her breath "No it's my stepbrother's band. I'm not in a band."

Sam nodded, "Oh. Well maybe I'll consider trying out."

Casey' smiled, "Oh you definitely should."

He gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm Sam by the way." He said helping her up.

"Oh, so you're the new guy everybody's been talking about."

He raised his eyebrow, "Am I?"

Casey nodded, "Yup."

She giggled.

"Cool, I guess. Well it was nice bumping into you, literally." He chuckled. Casey laughed. She shook her head while watching him walk away, all this commotion had made her forget what she was doing in the first place.

"Hey!" He called out- she turned around. "I think I have your History book."

Casey opened the History book she was holding and saw the name Sam had written on the first page.

"Yes, I don't remember my name being Sam." She giggled, handing him his book.

"Well since we both have History, how about I walk you there?"

"Sounds good." She flashed him a flirty smile.

"Great, let's go."

The two took off, missing the eyes watching them as they left.

------

Derek couldn't believe what he had just seen. This was the guy everyone kept talking about? The one that had stolen every single, possible date away from him? Just who did this guy think he is? It was absurd really, thinking he can just waltz in here and still Derek's place. Well, Derek was definitely not going to allow that to happen. One thing he knew for sure was that he needed to stop Casey from agreeing to go out with him! He was obviously a slug and a player!

Taking off into a run, Derek weaved through the flocks of people, some yelling stuff like: "Hey watch it!" and "Derek, dude, what's the rush?" He ignored them and finally caught up with Casey and Sam.

"Hey Casey!" He pushed himself in between the two and threw an arm around her.

She threw him a dirty look and tried to get out of the arm lock but was found trapped.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Well, see-" _What did I want? Shit. _

"Yes, what? I'm busy here or can't you tell?"

Derek sniggered and raised an eyebrow at her, "Busy? Busy with what?"

He looked over at Sam who was looking at them amused. Derek rolled his eyes, not getting what the girls saw in Sam. He definitely wasn't as good looking as Derek.

"Well if you must know, I was talking with Sam."

"Sam eh?" He looked over at 'Sam'. He pushed Casey out of the way (she huffed at him) and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and you are?" Sam asked.

"Derek Venturi."

"Oh I've heard of you! You're into hockey right? Hey listen I was planning to try out and I was wondering-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down dude. Where's the fire?"

Sam shrugged, "Sorry. I'm new here and heard there was a hockey team. I love hockey."

_Obviously._ _But since you've already made it on my bad list, you're not going to be on the team. Ha. Ha. I'm so brilliant. Sometimes I just amaze myself._

"Oh well sorry to disappoint you, but we aren't doing any tryouts. We already have enough on the team."

"Yes there is Derek! We have tryouts to all new students! You never know when we may need back up!" A voice said from behind him. Derek clenched his teeth together and nearly groaned with frustration.

Turning around, he was faced with the coach. _Great._

"Yes, yes. We can give you tryouts on Friday if that works for you?"

Sam nodded, though he didn't think he'd get try outs that quick.

"Yeah, I'll be there. What time?"

"7 A.M. sharp. Don't be late! Derek, see you at practice, " Coach Green added before leaving.

_Well, this worked out well. Now I get to see Sam every day! How fantastic! I feel like jumping for joy!_

Casey suddenly touched Sam's shoulder-breaking Derek's train of thought.

"I didn't know you were into hockey!"

Sam nodded proudly, "Yeah. I've been with it since I was a kid!"

"That's awesome. I love hockey." _Pfft yeah right. She hates hockey and pretty much all sports!_

"Really? That's awesome! Maybe you can come with me to tryouts- you know, be my good luck charm?" _Was this guy serious? _

"Sure I'd-"

"Sorry Case! Remember you have to help me with...my project for English!" Derek quickly butted in.

Casey raised her eyebrow at his outburst. Since when did Derek care about his grades? He never cares!

"Since when do you care?"

_Crap, um…think fast Derek! Sam is looking suspicious!_

"Uh, since I failed my last project! Dad said that if I fail this class he'd ground me for life! Come on Casey, do you want your poor brother grounded for life?"

Derek held his breath, hoping that she would buy it.

"Wait, this is your brother?"

"Step," Casey and Derek said in unison.

"And yes. Oh and now that you mention it, yes you being grounded for the rest of your life does sound pretty great. Plus it _was_ your fault that you didn't do your project last time."

"Yeah I know. But come on Casey give a guy a break." Derek gave her puppy dog eyes. _No one _can deny the puppy dog eyes.

Casey sighed, "Fine," (See? The puppy dog look wins all!) She turned to Sam, "sorry Sam but Derek needs me. How about some other time?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure-" Sam was cut off by the bell ringing. "Oh, guess we gotta head to class Casey."

"Yeah let's go. Good- bye Derek!"

She and Sam left and Derek sighed with satisfaction.

That was easy.

**Author's note: **There's chapter two! We hope you liked it! Thanks for all of the reviews for the first chapter

Review for this one? Please?

Xoxo,

Lilcutie0918 and talesfromanother


	3. Pink Tutu

**Say That You Love Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD.**

**Author's note: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! We greatly appreciate it! Okay so here's the deal, one reviewer had asked me if Sam was the one from the show or one that we made up. Basically, it's both lol. Sam looks like the Sam from the show but he's completely OC. Lol just thought I'd clear that up. On with the show!

Chapter three: Pink Tutu

Casey stomped into the house with Derek right behind her. She rounded on him the minute he closed the door.

"I cannot believe you!" She screamed.

Derek raised his eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked innocently.

That right there, just hit Casey's nerve. She knew that Derek knew what she was talking about so that just made her even angrier!

"Ugh! How could you ruin my chance with Sam? And even with a pathetic excuse too! You and I both know that you don't do your homework so why bring it up now?"

Crud, uh…

"Well, you see, like I said earlier, Dad told me that he was going to ground me if I didn't get my grades up."

Casey rolled her eyes, clearly not believing him, "Oh please, you can cut that crap excuse Derek! George did not ground you, I would have known!"

"Pfft, Casey, you don't know everything that goes on around here!"

_Wow, since when have I been so good at coming up with lies? Sometimes I just amaze myself. _

"Why-" the doorbell suddenly rang, cutting her off.

They turned to each other and Casey sighed with frustration.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?"

Derek smirked and crossed his arms, "No, you answer it."

Oh Casey so wasn't going to answer it. Derek was closer and it only made more sense for him to answer it!

"No, you answer it."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You!"

"Oh for goodness sakes you two! I'll answer it!" Nora yelled from the kitchen, apparently overhearing their conversation. But honestly, who wouldn't have heard it? They were practically shouting out for the whole world to hear!

Nora came running up to them and answered the door before either of them could speak.

Sam stood there with a guitar case by his side.

Oh my gosh, what is he doing here? Casey thought frantically. Is he here to see me??

Derek on the other hand was thinking something completely different.

Holy shit I have a stalker!

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, hey Casey, Derek. I'm here for the band auditions."

Sam was suddenly pushed out of the way and Ralph barged in.

"Yo Derek, we need to move some of the furniture to set up. "

_Crap…the auditions. I forgot they were today! I know one thing's for sure; Sam is definitely not going to be in my band. It's called D-Rock for a reason! _

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Nora, I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay, you can have your auditions in here. Casey you want to help me in the kitchen?"

Casey really didn't want to but looks like she was going to have to.

"Okay, sure."

Casey turned to Sam, "Good luck on the audition Sam. I'm sure you'll get in."

Derek narrowed his eyes._ Highly unlikely. _

Sam smiled at her, "Thanks. You don't want to watch me play?"

Casey shrugged, "Yeah I do, but I got to help my mom real quick. I'll be back though."

Sam nodded, "All right. See ya."

"Bye."

Casey turned and followed Nora into the kitchen, "accidentally" bumping into Derek on the way.

Derek rolled his eyes at her and then approached Sam, "So, what are you doing here again?"

Sam looked at him confused, "I already told you, I'm here for the auditions."

"Sweet." Said Ralph, "Let's plug him in."

Ralph pushed aside the furniture and started to set up his drums. Derek brought the amps out and plugged his guitar in. Sam brought out his bass and plugged it in where he was told. Sam did his best to keep up with the song they were playing; it was written by Derek and new. Derek would change up on chords to throw him off, but he was able to keep up better then Derek thought.

"DUDE, you were awesome! You're definitely in." Ralph said. He laid his drumsticks down.

"Cool," Sam said, smiling.

"Whoa! Hold on here, this is my band remember? What I say goes."

"Come on D, he is like the only guy to show."

"So? More people are probably coming; it's still early. And Ralph, go in the kitchen." He was getting annoying…

"What? Why?"

"There's food."

"Good point," Ralph got up and went into the kitchen.

"Derek, dude, what's your damage? Are you on some ego trip or something?" Sam asked.

He was curious as to why Derek was acting this way, "Is it because I hit on your step sister?"

Derek shuddered, "Well from what I hear, you're pretty busy this weekend."

"So? I can just cancel on them if we have practice. Not like it'll affect me. Those girls mean nothing. I can always get dates for next weekend."

"You don't say…"

"Yeah, I could get any girl to go on a date with me and fall in love with me. I bet you can't."

Derek scoffed, "I _can _get any girl to fall for me. Easy."

"Yeah?" Derek nodded, "So you're saying you can get _any _girl to fall for you?"

"Okay, then, let's make this interesting. You make a girl fall for you, of my choosing in four weeks."

Derek smirked; this was going to be so easy.

"Fine."

"And at the concert, she has to go on stage in front of everyone, and declare it."

"Still sounds fine."

"Winner gets title of better man. Loser comes to school wearing nothing but a pink tutu. Sound good?"

Sam held out his hand, Derek shook it.

"Yeah, we'll meet up Monday so we can choose."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "We?"

"Yeah, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

Sam shook his head.

"Um no…but I already have the girl for you."

"Who?"

"Casey," he said, pointing to her in the kitchen. She was at the counter cutting a cucumber.

"Are you kidding?" She hates me!

"Nope. If you forfeit, I automatically win."

Derek gave a low growl; he didn't like the idea of losing to Sam.

"Fine, then I pick Casey too."

"Seriously?" Piece of cake…

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

"Sweet. You do realize this means I'm in the band right?"

"What?" No!

"Forfeit!"

Derek groaned inwardly.

"Fine."

"Derek!" Derek and Sam winced at the voice and turned to the source of it. Casey came walking out of the kitchen.

Crap, had she heard us? Was what both of them were thinking.

"Yes?" Derek asked.

Casey placed her hands on her hips.

"I want to join the band."

"…"

**Author's note: **Review? Please? We'll love you forever! Lol

**LWD TRIVIA: In season one, the Puppy Dog Tails episode, what does Derek say when Casey says, "Girls are different then boys you know."?**

xoxo,

lilcutie0918 and Talesfromanother. (Btw check out her stories! They are awesome!)


	4. Lizzie to the Rescue

**Say That You Love Me **

**Disclaimer: We do not own LWD.**

Chapter four: Lizzie to the Rescue

"_I want to join the band." _It echoed inside his brain._" I want to join the band." _He was at a lost for words. Correction! He was at a lost for "Nice" words. It didn't help that Sam had a corny smile flashing. It also didn't help, that seconds ago they agreed on a bet, which involved her.

"You play an instrument?" Sam asked. Casey blushed a little.

"I sing."

"Very well I might add!" Lizzie interjected. She came down the steps, and decided to join the conversation. Casey smiled at her sister.

"So can I join?" She gave them both the innocent eyes.

_No, you cannot join! This is a guy band. Not some, sissy interpret dance feel good hippie group._

"Well," Derek gritted his teeth together, and sucked in air, it made a hissing noise. "I usually do vocals-" Lizzie interjected once again. "Badly!" Derek gave her a hateful look; it shot a shiver up her spine. She remained quiet.

"Derek you really should let Casey join." Nora said walking in. "It's the fair and right thing to do." Sam had his arms folded, and was shaking his head yes. He was still wearing that corny smile._ Hate this guy._

"I think having Casey in the band would be….Super!" Derek felt like vomiting. Casey gave her girly squeal of happiness.

"Sam you're welcome to stay for dinner." Nora said. Casey nodded yes. Sam looked at Casey, he knew she wanted him to stay. He could tell by Derek's expression, which looked like he just sucked in air through his butt, he did not want him to stay.

"I love to Mrs. Venturi, but I have to get home." Casey frowned, but then quickly replaced it with a mild smile. Sam felt bad. He really did like Casey. However, he wanted to make her wait a while, so when he did ask her out, he knew, she'd say yes for sure. He picked up his guitar case, and headed to the door. He waved goodbye, and left.

Derek grinned happily watching him leave.

"You're a jerk!" Casey said. She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Derek knew what he wanted to say, but held it in. If he had any chance of winning this bet, he needed to be nicer. He needed to find out what exactly Casey wanted in a guy, and become that.

"Did someone say dinner?" Ralph asked, his head was sticking around the kitchen corner.

Nora nodded yes.

"Sweet! I'm staying."

Derek rolled his eyes.

Derek didn't feel like eating to much; and with Ralph there that meant most of the food would be eaten by him. Derek retreated to his room to think. He walked in, and fell face first on his mattress. After a few minutes of lying there, he rolled over, and started rubbing the temporal of his head.

He exhaled deeply. _How am I going to do this? She is already starting to fall for Sam._ Derek sat up in his bed._ I can't lose this bet! Not to him._

With that he got up from his bed, went over to his desk. He grabbed a notebook and pencil. He went back to his spot on the bed.

Derek tapped the pencil against his chin. He going to write down all the qualities he would need to attract Casey, so he could win this bet.

His mind wondered, before he knew it, he had drawn Godzilla attacking the city.

_This is pointless_. He threw the notebook across to room to release his rage. The notebook hit the wall, and made a smacking noise on impact.

Lizzie, who had been outside in the hall walking towards her room, heard the noise and went to inspect. She pocked her head in Derek's room, and saw him sitting on his bed looking distraught.

She walked in, and asked "Something wrong?"

Derek looked up at her. "Just frustrated."

"About what?"

"Nothing! Now go."

Lizzie folded her arms across he chest, and stared at him.

"Fine!" Unable to take her stare anymore "I'm trying to research about…Casey."

"Why?"

"Well…I have this friend who likes her, and he wants to know what Casey looks for in a guy."

"Who is the friend?"

"Not important. So im frustrated, because I don't know what Casey looks for in a guy."

An idea hit him.

"Maybe you could talk to her!"

"What?!"

"You're her sister, so don't you have girly-talky-time?"

Lizzie looked at him confused.

"Do you and her not talk about boys."

"No we don't." She turned to walk away. She was officially done with this conversation.

"I'll pay you!" Derek pleaded. Lizzie paused in mid step, and turned around. She was now interested again.

"Five dollars-"

"Ten!" She said cutting him off

"Five." He stayed firm.

"Fifteen!"

He raised his brow at her. She was good.

"Ten."

"Twenty!"

"Fine twenty!! But no more."

Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Twenty for you to go and talk to her about what she looks for in a guy."

"Okay." Lizzie held her hand out flat, palm up. Derek looked at it.

"You pay after you delivered."

Lizzie shook her head no.

"I get paid now, or no deal."

"Edwin lets me pay him after."

"A: I'm not Edwin. B: I'm smarter then him, so I'll get the job done better."

Derek was impressed. Lizzie had guts. He often wondered why he didn't bother her as much as Casey.

Derek submitted to defeat. He pulled out his wallet, and laid a crisp Twenty-dollar bill in her hand. Lizzie's hand gripped it tightly, and she placed in her pocket. She left his room feeling triumphant.

**Author's note: **And there was chapter 4! We hope you liked it! We'd like to thank you guys for reviewing! Totally awesome. Keep reviewing kay? We appreciate it and we love to here what you think! Also, check out our other story "Premonition" it's on TalesFromAnother's page and review please. We'd love it if you did that!

xoxo,

-Lilcute0918 and TalesFromAnother


	5. Plan into Action

**Say That You Love Me**

**Disclaimer: We do not own LWD.**

Chapter five: Plan into Action

Lizzie knocked on Casey's door and waited for her to answer. She was here hoping to get her plan into action. First, she'd casually draw Casey into a conversation about boys then she'd move into what kind of guys Casey liked. After that, she'd report back to Derek…with some kind of information. Lizzie hoped Casey wouldn't get suspicious. Derek needed her help and Lizzie was there to provide it. Why Derek actually needed this information made her wonder…that was going to be her next mission. She was definitely going to get Edwin to help her on that one.

"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" Casey asked, opening the door.

Lizzie gave her a small smile, "Hey Case. I was wondering if we could talk?"

Casey's face lit up even more and she moved so that Lizzie could come in, "Of course! Have a seat."

Lizzie took a seat on her bed. Casey did the same.

"So, what can I help you with? Does it have to do with boys?" Casey asked excitedly.

Lizzie laughed, her sister just loved to cut right to the chase, "Um, yeah actually."

"Spill," Casey demanded.

"Haha, well I was wondering…"

-------

Lizzie walked up to Derek's room feeling satisfied She had achieved her goal and now she was going to tell Derek all what Casey had told her.

Knocking on his door, she waited for Derek to respond.

"Come in if you dare…" his voice drawled. Lizzie laughed. That was so like him! And opened the door.

Derek was lying on his bed- listening to music, his eyes turned to her and they widened.

"Don't tell me you already got the information??"

Lizzie nodded, "Yup."

Derek shook his head, "Damn. Edwin's definitely fired from this job."

Lizzie laughed.

"So, what you got for me?"

Lizzie entered his room, and sat in his desk chair across from him.

"Well..."

"_Haha, well I was wondering…First off how was your day"_

_Casey just looked at her and then:_

"_Pretty good, I have this major test to study for. I think this awesome guy Sam likes me, and I joined Derek's band! Not to mention-" Lizzie cut her off. "What do you like in a guy?"_

"_What do I like in a guy?"_

"_Yeah, you know qualities?"_

_  
Casey's face lit up. She couldn't believe she was having a heart-to-heart sister moment about boys._

"_Well personality over looks definitely, however, it doesn't hurt if he's a cutie."_

_Lizzie nodded._

"_I like them to be a sweet, sensitive guy, but not too sensitive. I want him to be a good listener, but not to where all he does is listen to me and not talk. Manly features are important. Muscles, those are nice."_

_Casey made a grin._

_Lizzie smiled, and nodded._

"_And-" Lizzie cut her off. "Can you give me an example? You know, sum it up."_

"_Oh. Well you met Sam right?"_

_Lizzie nodded yes._

"_I guess him, or anyone like him. Basically..." She paused for a moment." Anyone the exact opposite of Derek is what I like._

_Lizzie looked at her curiously._

"_I'm sorry but he is a jerk."_

_Lizzie couldn't argue with that._

_Casey turned to glance at the clock._

"_So Liz, what do you look for in a guy?" She questioned turning back to face Lizzie. She was shocked to find her sister no longer there._

"And that's everything that happened."

Derek folded his arms across his chest.

"Exact opposite of me?"

"Her words."

"For now you may leave me, if I require your services again I shall inform you."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, got up, and left.

Derek started pacing his room.

_Exact opposite of me... She already likes Sam. I guess this means I have to be more like him._

He made a gagging face at the thought of being like Sam. He walked towards his mirror, and looked at himself intently.

_All right Derek, time for a makeover, not a permanent one, just long enough to win this bet._

* * *

**Author's note: Review?**

** -lilcutie0918 and talesfromanother  
**


	6. Sam: one, Derek: zero

**Say That You Love Me **

**Disclaimer: We do not own lwd. **

**Chapter six: "Sam: one, Derek: zero."**

Monday morning, operation "Make Casey Fall In Love With Me," is a go.

_Be more like Sam._

Derek scratched his head at the thought as got ready for school. How would he go about being more like Sam? This would require getting close to him. He made an ill face. This required becoming...friends...possibly...only for a while, and it would be just for pretend.

_First things first, have to be nicer._

He finished getting ready, and exited his room. Derek chanted in his head over and over to say, when he saw Casey, _Good morning Casey, you are looking lovely today._

He entered the hall, and headed towards the bathroom. Out of the bathroom came Casey wrapped in a towel dripping wet.

Derek locked eyes with her, and before he could think, "_Good morning Casey, you are looking lovely today." _escaped his lips.

Casey looked at him confused.

Derek gave himself a mental slap.

Breakfast is the most important meal of day, so why not the most important meal into someone's heart? Derek piled a plate full of food consisting of eggs. bacon, and pancakes.

Casey came down the stairs, and entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast Casey?" Derek asked with a smile. Casey looked at the food with some disgust.

"I'm on a diet. No carbs, no animal fat, just fruits and veggies." She grabbed an apple, and left for school.

_What am I doing wrong?_

Derek grabbed his things and hurried out the door to catch up with her.

"Hey Casey, wait up."

She slowed down, and they walked side by side.

"Derek are you feeling all right?"

"Sharp as cheddar. Why?"

_Sharp as cheddar?_ Thought Casey.

"Just," she hesitated, "You're acting odd."

"I don't think I am." Derek flashed a fake big smile, it made Casey feel uncomfortable.

When they finally arrived at school, Casey got as far away form Derek as she could.

Derek saw Sam standing in the hall, and decided to confront him.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Sam laughed, seeing right through Derek.

"Being nice wont help the bet."

Derek pretended to be hurt.

"I am sure my attentions were not that, I thought we could be friends."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Right, well I got to go."

_Can people see right through me?_

Derek let out a heavy sigh.

------

"Hey Case!"

Casey turned around to see Sam coming her way. She grinned.

"Hey Sam! How are you?" She smiled.

He came to a stop by her, "Good, you?"

"I'm great, just heading to class."

"Cool, mind if I walk you there?"

Casey shook her head, "No not at all."

Sam smiled, and held out his hand. He thought it was a bit risky, to do something like that so quick, but right now, he was in the middle of a bet. A bet that he needed to win.

Casey was surprised at first, but pleased as well. She took Sam's hand and the two started walking.

Sam turned his head, and noticed Derek standing there with a scowl on his face. Sam just laughed at him and shook his head, turning back around.

"So, I think it's cool that you're in the band."

Casey smiled flirtatiously at him, edging a bit closer to him, "Really?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah! I think you're pretty cool."

Casey smiled, "Thanks, you are cool too."

They grinned at each other and stopped in front of Casey's classroom. They were a bit early, so they just chilled for a bit.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Casey shrugged but kind of had a clue as to where this was going. She couldn't help but feel excited, "I don't know, probably study. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Go see a movie? Of your choice, " he added.

Casey gasped, "Really? I'd love that! It's a school night though, so can we do an early movie?"

She had a lot of homework to do. A few projects that were to be due by Friday and she didn't want to wait till that last minute doing them. That'd be a nightmare and she very rarely did that.

"Sweet, you pick the movie and call me. Here's my number."

He looked in his shoulder bag for a piece of paper and a pen. On it, he wrote his number and handed it to her.

"Here ya go."

She grinned, she couldn't wait to tell Lizzie about her date, "Thanks! I'll call you as soon as possible!"

Just then, the bell rang, much to their displeasure. For the first time ever, Casey didn't want to go to class. She'd much rather be with Sam then write down a bunch of notes all period. Shocking, isn't it?

"Okay, well hey I gotta go. See ya around," He grinned, and brought her hand up to his mouth, pecking it lightly.

Casey smiled, watching him go, feeling on top of the world.

Sam smirked when he saw Derek coming up. He stopped and said:

"Sam: one. Derek: zero. You're losing D. Better try and catch up!"

With that Sam took off, leaving behind a very mad/confused Derek Venturi who now decided that a new plan was in order.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! We'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. For those who answered the LWD trivia, you were right. Congrats! **

**Also, a quickie: Sam**_**is **_**Derek's friend Sam in the show. He's just a bit OOC. Just thought we'd clear that up. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Review please? **

**-lilcutie0918 and talesfromanother**


	7. Tied

**Say That You Love Me**

**Disclaimer: We do not own LWD**

**Chapter Seven: Tied **

Casey's mind swirled around with thoughts of Sam; she barely paid attention to any of her classes. She replayed the scene of them together in hallway over, and over. Sam's cell phone number had become a power ballad in her head.

The minute Casey got home, she immediately ran up stairs to grab Lizzie so they could have, "Girl Talk".

Lizzie was in her room on the phone with Jamie, her just friends guy friend. Casey barged into Lizzie's room squealing; Lizzie fell off the bed from being scared.

"I'll call you back Jamie," Lizzie said after re-starting her heart, she looked to Casey, who was still standing in her doorway squealing and now jumping.

"You wont believe what happened!" Casey sung out.

"You got an A on a test?" Lizzie took a random guess.

"No, well I did actually, but that's not it!" Lizzie just stared at her.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Sam asked me out!" she started squealing again.

"That's, uh, nice," Lizzie said trying to seem interested. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're my sister, we are having girl talk, heart-to-heart. That's what we do now, right?" Lizzie recalled talking to her sister about _what she liked in guys_. She quietly groaned on the inside, this wasn't going to be fun for her. Not fun at all.

"Yeah of course. That's great he asked you out. Have you called him?"

"No! I'm too scared. Besides, I didn't want to do it alone."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I'm here for you."

Casey pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. Her stomach twisted in knots as the phone rang. It clicked over and his voicemail came on. Her heart started to race the minute she heard his voice, so what if it was a recording.

_"Hey this is Sam, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, just leave a message."_

The phone beeped and she took in a breath.

"Hey Sam it's Casey. I was just calling about tomorrow night. Call me back." She hung up quickly, and started breathing heavily. Lizzie gave a small chuckle.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" Casey asked, more then anything just trying to get her thoughts off of Sam. "Who were you on the phone with?"

Lizzie went pale. "No one, now I have homework to do so bye." she snapped, trying to push Casey out the door.

Casey was shocked, but then shrugged. It was Lizzie after all. She never was really into talking to her about boys. Usually she had to pry it out of her.

"Okay. Talk to you later Liz."

--

Derek came stomping into the living room a few minutes later and planted himself firmly into his chair. He started channel surfing. Turns out, nothing good was on, he let out a heavy sigh.

Nora walked in to get her book off the coffee table, the book was called Dark Lover, something Derek definitely was not interested in. She looked at him and could tell he seemed annoyed.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope," he said gruffly.

"Are you sure?" she said prying further.

"Pretty sure," he turned the volume up on the TV. Nora was starting to get annoyed; she grabbed the other remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Derek protested.

"You and Casey get into a fight?"

"What if we did," he folded his arms. "No big deal anyway, we always fight."

"I know. It's not like George and I can make you two get along."

"That's sure as hell right," he mumbled under his breath. That's when the light bulb went off in his head... make her get along with him. It was perfect, and for sure to work.

Nora turned to walk away, Derek clicked on the TV and Nora clicked it back off.

"What!" He exclaimed, getting sick of this game.

"Don't you have homework?"

He started to mumble profane words under his breath he knew his step mom wouldn't appreciate. Nora just shook her head at him and walked away. Knowing fully well that he wouldn't be doing his homework.

Derek politely knocked twice on Casey's door and got no answer. This meant it was now okay to barge in. He poked his head in and saw no Casey. He decided to sit down and wait for her.

Just as he had made himself comfortable on her bed, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Derek said answering.

"Casey?" said a familiar voice. Derek sat straight up.

"Sam?!"

_What the hell is Sam doing calling Casey?_

"Derek?"

"The one and only," Derek smirked. "What can I do for you buddy boy, ol' pal?"

"Give me Casey."

"First off, I'm hurt! I for sure thought you were calling me. Sad. Second, I don't own Casey therefore I have no rights to give her to you. Might try talking to her parents."

"You know what I mean," Sam said getting annoyed. He ran a hand through his hair; he was starting to hate this kid. "We made plans for tomorrow night, but I was going to ask if she wanted to move tomorrow night to tonight." Derek could hear the victory sound in his voice.

"Sorry Sam, she's not here right now. And as far as tonight, she can't. Me and her have plans. Better luck next time." Derek hung up before Sam could say anything. Sam and Derek were now tied.

"Who was that?" Casey said coming into her room, momentarily forgetting that it was Derek who had answered the phone, "was that Sam?" she got excited.

"No, telemarketer. Wanted to know if you would like to extend your long distance or whatever."

"Right. Is it alright if I ask why you are in _my _room?" She asked snidely, finally coming back to her senses.

"Yes it is," he said smirking. "Looking for you."

"Oh really, why is that?"

"Go freshen up or whatever cause we are going out."

"What? Why?"

"Nora and dad are making us. Something to do with being tired of fighting. They gave me money and everything. Pizza sound good?"

Casey was dumbfounded and lost for words.

"You can go ask them if you like." He was bluffing; secretly he was praying she wouldn't. This was part of the plan after all and if it bomb-fired then well...he was starting to run out of ideas. He didn't know what to do if that was the case. Probably go to plan Z…whatever that was. "But they're pretty mad at us so I wouldn't go provoke anything."

Casey let out a sigh.

"Fine. Pizza sounds good. I'll meet you down stairs.

"Great. Oh, you might want to plug your phone in, the batteries are dead.' He said throwing the phone at her; she hadn't seen him take out the battery. Sam wouldn't be getting in touch with her for a while.

Casey caught it, and tossed it on her bed, she waited for Derek to leave. Once he did, she sat down and ran a hand through her hair.

Boy was this going to be an interesting night, she thought mildly, not liking the idea at all. But whatever, her parents were making her so it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Casey got up, not bothering to change into something nice or change her hairstyle. It was Derek after all and what she had on was nice enough. A black blouse that buttoned up a little bit at the top, with a pair of dark blue jeans that adorned her long legs. High-heeled boots were upon her feet and her hair came down in long ringlets that were still nicely kept from this morning. Casey grabbed her purse and car charger before heading out, wanting to charge her phone immediately incase Sam called her back.

When she reached the living room, Derek was there waiting for her. He grinned when he saw her, noticing that she hadn't changed a thing with her appearance. He didn't really care however she looked beautiful enough. That was when Derek's eyes widened. Not believing that he had actually thought that. 'Casey' and the word 'beautiful' definitely did not belong in the same sentence. That was ridiculous. Was he going mental?

"Ready to go?"

Casey rolled her eyes, wanting to bolt at any moment, knowing fully well that she couldn't. She started walking towards the door and heading out.

"Yes, let's go."

"Okay!" Derek grabbed the keys and ran to catch up with her.

They got into the car and headed off to who knows where for who knows how long. All Casey knew was that this was not going to be a fun night. Not at all…

**Author's note: Omg! We are sooooo sorry for taking so long! We have been so busy and we both got jobs so that took up a lot of our time, a long with school and what not. Now we know those aren't good excuses, which is why we are soooo sorry. We will try and update quicker. As of now I am unemployed so I will try and write more for the story if Ember can't. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed the chapter, we tried to make it longish. Let us know what you think! And thank you soo much for all the reviews for the last chapter. **

**Love you guys!**

**-lilcutie0918 and talesfromanother **


End file.
